Bai Su
Bai Su was a girl that Su Ming met, when he joined the Ninth Summit. She was a part of Freezing Sky Clan in the Land of Berserkers, and looked completely identical in appearance to Bai Ling. Appearance Book 2 She was a beautiful girl. She wore a purple robe and seemed quite young. Her skin was like jade and her eyes like the moon. The liveliness in her eyes would make others feel shocked by her charm while also sensing the wild beauty within her once they saw her. That sort of beauty came naturally and was not formed as time passed by, neither was it an act. It was due to the environment she grew up in, her personality, and other factors that formed this rarely seen wild beauty within her. Her sparkling eyes, curving brows, the arc of her lips that could captivate others with a smile were the true epitome of a beautiful smile.Ch. 233 Her right pinky was curled up and it could not straighten out. That was her most vulnerable part. She did not want anyone knowing about it, not even Si Ma Xin.Ch. 279 Book 3 She did not look that much different from before, but the naivety and innocence in the past could no longer seen on her face. In its place were determination and resolution. There was a frightening scar on her that ran through her entire face, left by Si Ma Xin.Ch. 553 Personality Bai Su was usually spoiled and wilful.Ch. 296 Her father has never refused any of her requests.Ch. 244 She always liked reading ancient scrolls since she was young. She knew a lot of things other people didn’t know. She also learned a lot of Arts from some strange tribes from her father.Ch. 283 At first Bai Su felt only disdain and contempt toward Su Ming.Ch. 252 Over time, she started having mixed feelings.Ch. 280 She preferred, when there was no pressure upon her. She didn't have to force a smile on her face. Unlike when she was with Si Ma Xin.Ch. 298 Background Bai Su was a disciple of the Seventh Summit. Her father was one of the people in the seventh layer in Heaven Gate. History Book 2 After the scene, where Su Ming thought she was someone else, because they looked alike, Si Ma Xin manipulated Bai Su to approach Su Ming. He wanted her to make him emotional, so that he could plant a Berserker Seed inside him. She cared about Si Ma Xin. She decided help him, because she didn't want anything happen to Si Ma Xin in Freezing Sky Cave. She started to pester Su Ming and making a fuss about how he doesn't dare to face her.Ch. 254 Su Ming decided face his change of heart head on. He allowed Bai Su to visit him, he said he will teach her how to draw. Since Bai Su wanted to use her similarity to Bai Ling, Su Ming told her that she must make herself even more like her, if she keep coming to him.Ch. 273 One day she had a dream about events from Su Ming memories. There she saw Bai Ling and since then she make herself look like her evn more.Ch. 278 Bai Su often glared angrily at Su Ming and calling him names. He would make her float upside down in return.Ch. 279 Meantime, Su Ming discovered, that exceptional curosity about what he was drawing was Bai Su's weakness. Over time, Bai Su started to change. While she had initially wanted to see Si Ma Xin practically every day, later she wasn't thinking about him at all. One day, she got message, that Si Ma Xin wanted to see her. Her feelings towards Si Ma got weaker. She felt confused. Their meeting was a bit uncomfortable and she for the first time interrupted him and ended it quickly.Ch. 282 After Zi Che came back heavily wounded, she saw Su Ming with a powerful murderous aura for the first time. Since Bai Su always liked reading ancient scrolls, she was able explain a lot about Northern Frontier Tribe. She led the way for Su Ming and his two senior brothers to Northern Frontier Tribe.Ch. 285 Later, she accompanied Su Ming and Zi Che to Western Sea Clan Auction.Ch. 297 When it was snowing there, Su Ming and Bai Su went for a walk. Bai Su looked more like Bai Ling than before. When Bai Su was with Su Ming and tried to behave like Bai Ling, Si Ma Xin felt Berserkers Seed forming. He was happy and was thinkig about marrying Bai Su. As he felt success, he went to see his new Berserker Son. It turned out, Bai Su was rejected strongly by Su Ming. She felt felt a sharp stab of pain in her heart and she was embarrassed. Ch. 301 After Si Ma Xin met her, he was questioning Bai Su hystericaly. The feeling of having something he had just obtained forcefully snatched out of his hands made Si Ma Xin unable to control himself. He felt Berserker Seed’s backlash. He apologized Bai Su for that show of anger. He asked her for help from her father. She decided to help him one more time and she didn't want him to bother her anymore.Ch. 303 After she returned to the clan, she met her father. He tried to cheer her up.Ch. 319 Book 3 After the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands Freezing Sky Clan was gone. Si Ma Xin took control over Heaven Gate. Bai Su only had very little influence in Heaven Gate, but helped save the ninth summit. Even if her father had a lot of power in Heaven Gate in the past, but the thing that had happened during these past few years had caused him to be badly injured, causing his power and influence to fall greatly as well.Ch. 540 When Su Ming returned to Ninth Summit, he soon after entered Heaven Gate. There he fought Si Ma Xin, who tried to use Bai Su against him. Su Ming managed to save her and her father.Ch. 557 After everything what happen she admitted being immature and thanked Su Ming for being tolerant towards her.Ch. 569 Some time later, Beiling travelled with Chenxin to the Freezing Sky Clan's island looking for the Second God of Berserkers’ left hand.Ch. 572 Bai Su protected Su Ming from Beiling, while he was still contemplating Bai Family's Life Scroll.Ch. 574 One day a black longship from Morning Dao Sect arrived.Ch. 735 Yu Xuan and Xiao Huang decided to help Su Ming. They fought Dao Slaves.Ch. 736 When Su Ming was gravely injured, Dao Yuan stepped in and wanted to kill him himself. Then the bald crane created a presence of Solar Kalpa, which caused Dao Slave 21 to grab his Young Master and retreat in haste. But after he used a Kalpa Seeking Core, he determined that there was no one with the power of Kalpa Plane Realm. Angered Dao Yuan moved to Su Ming again, but then people from Ninth Summit charged out. They wanted to repay Su Ming for saving them from Si Ma Xin. They were self-destructing to keep Dao Yuan and his guard away from Su Ming. Dao Slave 21 killed all of them.Ch. 740 With a kiss Yu Xuan transferred her Abyss Death Aura to Su Ming, after which she lost her consciousness. When Dao Slave 21 was gonna attack Su Ming, Bai Su appeared between them. She sacrificed herself to help Su Ming. After being almost destroyed by Dao Slave 19's starlight, Su Ming felt three souls acting as seals inside him. They told him that Bai Su was not a Berserker, her soul was just a projection and they can help him find out where her body was.Ch. 741 After releasing them, one of the three sealed souls showed Su Ming a vision with location of real Bai Su.Ch. 742 Reference List Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Freezing Sky Clan